


Oh Hey

by bbtyun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, cute taehyun, dom yeonjun, dont like dont read, sexual desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbtyun/pseuds/bbtyun
Summary: Taehyun was left alone in the dorm and Yeonjun came at a bad timing.Or maybe not?
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 38
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyun walked straight to the wall then back to the bed then again to the wall, each time hitting the innocent wall with his foot.

Bored.

He was bored, he was dying to do something, to run, to dance, to sing, to  
walk.

Anything.

Anything would be more plausible instead of the dreadful silence and the nothingness that suffocated him.

Why was he here? Not fair! His members should have put him on their top list  
of priority instead of leaving him behind.  
"What the hell!! I might be a fucking minor but still, at least anyone stayed with me knowing that Kai went out with his sisters!" Taehyun grumbled his frustration in the wide empty room.

One hour ago his band mates decided to go clubbing somewhere , which was supposed to be a super amazing adult experience which shortly meant he couldn't attend it, which was why he was pacing like an oppressed kitten in the dorm with nothing to do.

He tried to occupied himself, but so far nothing seemed appealing and he was going out of his mind. At lease if someone has kindly stayed with him then he wouldn't be close to crawl the walls with bare hands and feet.

Taehyun kicked the wall again, then walked back to the bed and threw his light weight on it. Tossing around couple of time he laid on his back finally and stared at the ceiling.

Glaring at it did nothing so he grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it up, but of course the pillow fell on his face and he muttered curses that his mom would faint if she heard him, but honest to God, right now he didn't care.

A trapped energy like the one he has shouldn't be caged like that with nothing to do with it, he should think of something fast before he explodes.

Literally.

"AHHHHH . . . I'm going crazy!!!!!! I wanna be out too!!!!" Taehyun bit the pillow and poured his anger in it. He rolled over, laying on his stomach, his fist pounded the poor pillow over and over until his arm got tired.

Taehyun hated silence, because of no other reason really than silence usually meant he will think of one person, and one person only. Yeonjun.

Yeah, he might be pathetic like that, but he has been fantasying about the oldest boy since couple of months ago, he didn't know what exactly has triggered that, but on instant his friend has transformed from big brother and best friend to an obsession and a face he constantly jerked off to each  
morning.

At least when he was crazy occupied he couldn't think of the man of his dream and drowned his day dreams where no one can see or expose them.

Taehyun thought he actually enjoyed keeping this secretive crush from everyone. The danger that he might get caught by someone, or worse, by Yeonjun himself gave him a thrill. Maybe he was an exhibitionist, but so far the notion of someone figuring out he gets a hard-on whenever he gaze at his favourite Hyung made him even more hard, and his orgasm usually becomes so intense, his knees get weak after it.

But times like this, when he was all alone, and safe to play with himself, Taehyun didn't want to, he wanted Yeonjun to be there and play with him. To actually fuck him hard until he faint and then wake up again and fuck him all over.

Taehyun wanted sheer satisfaction. Pleasure. To plant himself deep in his Hyung's heart. How desperate Sighing, Taehyun rolled over, laying once again on his back. He closed his eyes and started imagining Yeonjun.

The man was huge, Taehyun felt the familiar ooze of heat and warm spreading through his veins, he usually shared his shower time with Yeonjun, which was his ultimate treasure and outmost torture, but he wouldn't trade it for the world, and through these months, Taehyun watched firsthand how Yeonjun changed from elegant, lean and tall figure to a bulking hulk walking out of a mythology text book.

Yeonjun. Was. Huge. Period.

Taehyun arched his back, electric feeling travelling down his spine, he spread his legs involuntary and reached his hand over the bulge in his pants.

A throaty moan left his mouth when he squeezed his growing erection, he was glad he was wearing some loose fit sweater and nothing else. Yeonjun's handsome face became more vivid behind his closed eyelids, Taehyun imagined the rapper sweaty and naked torso from rehearsal, his cock jerked in response, blood searing south and leaving his mind a mush of fantasy.

"Ahh . . ."

Taehyun was hugging the abused pillow from earlier in his other hand, and while he was pleasuring himself and his brain and body were getting more into the sensual dimension of his own, he didn't notice someone has opened the room and closed it and stood there watching him with heated gaze in silence.

Taehyun was getting more intense, he slipped his hand inside his sweater and grabbed the base of his hard rock member and started stroking. Long, hard stroke that he liked very much. His thumb played with his leaking slit and his whole body bucked, his back arched off the bed, his knees pushed up in cue, even his hole twitched and begged for attention. He was close, so close to tasted his orgasm.

"I see you started without me."

Taehyun froze. His heart stopped beating for a second, he jumped in fear and surprise, almost toppling off the bed. He was covered in sweat, his body was hot, yet he shivered.

Refusing to open his eyes until he calmed down, Taehyun counted to ten then slowly opened his eyes confirming his worst nightmare. Yeonjun was standing calmly beside the wall, his big eyes boring into his.

Taehyun has wondered before what he will do if he was caught in the act, but now it happened, he decided he didn't like it one bit.

Now What?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets too hot

"Yeonjun- Hyung." Taehyun trembled, his lips dry and his body frozen in an awkward position.

Yeonjun took one step toward him and Taehyun jumped back, shaking he didn't know what to do or what to say, he stayed motionless, his breath trapped and his nerves fried from the pressure. Yeonjun's expression was obscured and the shadow created by the light from the lamb above them made it even harder for him to know whether his band mate was angry or what exactly he was feeling.

Yeonjun stalked him from afar, amused by how shaking his friend was on the bed, and the stream of power he felt made his body hard like a rock, he wanted to fuck his lovely boy for a while now but sheer well and exercising like mad were the only things that held him from jumping Taehyun's bones.

Everything Taehyun did spurted his cock to life, from laughing with him with his sparkly eyes, when he was pouting Yeonjun could only think of how nice those plump and rosy lips would be around his cock, or when Taehyun was dancing or walking in front of him, Yeonjun would grit his teeth not to bend the other over a near table and fuck him senseless.

In short, Yeonjun was at his wit ends when it came to Taehyun, he was sure if he didn't do something soon things will get out of hands and then his endurance would come and bite him in the ass. Yeonjun knew Taehyun felt for him, he wasn't blind to all those stares and dreamy eyes Taehyun tended to cast him when he thought Yeonjun wasn't looking, but Yeonjun waited only because he thought Taehyun was innocent and he couldn't just corrupt him, but one day he stumbled on Taehyun jerking off in the bathroom, and what stunned him even more that Taehyun had whispered his name when he came hard all over his flat stomach.

Yeonjun remembered vividly how his own cock hardened in his pants and he sower that Taehyun kneeling down and spent on the bathroom floor with cum staining his hands and small tummy, his back and head leaning on the wall while he was trying to regain his normal breath was the hottest thing Yeonjun has witnessed so far. It gave him a very difficult time later on, he couldn't concentrate nor take Taehyun image out of his head. But one thing was confirmed to Yeonjun;

Waiting was not an option anymore and he needed to move forward.

Taehyun gasped, heard himself releasing a shaky breath when Yeonjun stood one foot from the bed, his face appeared calm yet his piercing black eyes were flaming with heat. It engulfed his whole body and a new rush of something new, something he couldn't define brushed against his body, tackled his senses and he had to fist the sheets on each side of his thighs to not jump and escape from the room, but even then he doubted he could move. Yeonjun's dark orbs were spelling some hypnotizing beams that rendered him motionless.

Yeonjun contained the bubbling of laughter that welled up his lungs, Taehyung was so frightened, like a deer caught in the headlights, his flushed skin became paler than a paper sheet.

Up and close, Taehyun was beautiful, shaking and trembling, but beautiful nonetheless, the usual sparkles in his eyes didn't die even now, instead a mixture of fear tangled with excitement and elation danced in his orbs, his pupils were so huge making the color of his eyes almost black, Yeonjun suspected the younger was feeding on those emotions all these months.

Yeonjun bent down, making his face at the same level as Taehyun's, he narrowed his eyes just for effect, which did just so because Taehyun backed away, his lower lip quivered and he sank his teeth deep in them, the sweat damped his forehead and Yeonjun found his gaze tracing one droplet down the long length of Taehyun's neck, when he looked up Taehyun has stopped breathing.

"You are not as innocent as everyone thinks, are you?" Yeonjun didn't need to change his for voice, it was a true bliss his voice was naturally deep and thick, but he laced it with lustful tune just to see how Taehyun would react. The boy just couldn't hide his feeling, his face was full of expressions.

Taehyun almost whimpered. He tried to speak but his throat was over dry he couldn't voiced out anything so he shook his head, not daring to break the sizzling eye contact. He was sure he will either explode into tiny pieces all over the place, or faint or melt into some shapeless figure.

"Hmm . . . " Yeonjun tilted his head to the side, taking in every movement Taehyun takes, even though Taehyun wasn't moving that much, but the faint shift his body makes, the rise and fall of his chest because he was trying to breathe normally yet failing, the crimson stain that glowed his cheeks and his strong musk of lavender and sweat that Yeonjun didn't want to miss any, he wanted to engrave all that in his brain, to fuel his lust and fill his cock. Pulling one hand from his pocket, Yeonjun reached out and took a hold of Taehyun small chin, holding Taehyun still Yeonjun painstakingly lowered his head until his mouth brushed the opened mouth.

" I believe, " Yeonjun whispered, his voice thicker and gruff, " You've been a very . . . " Yeonjun stopped, his eyes never leaving Taehyun's, he trapped the full lip between his teeth and squeezed.

Taehyun jumped, or tried, but his body shocked with a zapping electricity and something else he couldn't figure out what. Yeonjun's voice and eyes were going to kill him, he just knew it. Hecouldn't breathe properly nor he could think nor he could do anything than desperately clung to Yeonjun's eyes. Now his lower lip tingled, the sensations were electrifying.

Terrifying.

"Ahh . . . " Taehyun moaned when Yeonjun pressed his teeth more then released his lip, or was that a whimper left him because he felt a loss once the sinful mouth drew back? He didn't know nor cared, he just wanted the sensation back.

"Say Taehyun. " Yeonjun licked his lip and straightened up his back. He mounted Taehyun from where he was standing, and he had to suppress a groan when Taehyun's innocent and expectant face looked up to him, he was so defenseless, so exposed making the untamed part in Yeonjun clawed at him, fighting the sane part in him to take control, Yeonjun didn't know if Taehyun was doing that on purpose to drive him crazy, or he was genuinely clueless about how fuckable yet pure he looked right now.

"Strip."

Taehyun gaped, shivered then nodded his head and with unstable hands he pushed the soft flannel over his head. When his hands came down around the waistline of his sweatpants he stopped. Looking up, he bit his lip when he found Yeonjun watching him, strong arms folded over his chest, which the three-down unbuttoned shirt gave him a glimpse of the toned wealth hidden beneath it.

"Go on, you are doing a great job, although a show would be nice too." Yeonjun knew he was pushing, he was hustling Taehyun's sanity to insanity. Plain and simple, but he couldn't help not to tease the boy when he was obeying without him knowing.

Taehyun shook his head to get rid of the fringes that stalked his face, he tried to focus, to well his hands to stop trembling. His face heated up when he pushed the fabric down his skin.

Flushed, embarrassed and completely out of his element, Taehyun kept his head down, he thought he heard a buzz inside his head, but he ignored it and refused to think of something else than getting naked, as Yeonjun ordered, and when he toed off the pants off the bed, his heart was out of synch, beating hard and loud and painfully rocking inside his chest, he panicked because he was exposed, vulnerable and fucking naked from head to toe.

Taehyun thought a day like this, where he was gloriously nude in front of his secret crush would never come, would forever stay a disclosed fantasy.

Now what? His brain repeated the question over and over, he didn't dare look up and meet Yeonjun's scrutinising gaze . What the older will think of him?

Skinny?

Unappealing?

Not worth it?

Oh, God, what if he found him disgusting? Taehyun would die of embarrassment. Why did I take my cloths so fast like a slut! Taehyun panicked all over again thinking that Yeonjun might think of him as a whore.

Oh God, kill me now . . .

Yeonjun stood completely motionless, he was afraid if he allowed his body to move he will rip his pants off and thrust inside Taehyun and hurt him.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck

Breathing hurt, Yeonjun thought his cock couldn't get harder. Cursing the jeans for crushing his member without giving him any pleasure yet he couldn't move until he made sure his barbaric demons calmed down and he could trust himself not to frightened Taehyun. He loved him after all and to wait all this time to fuck it up now would be a total pain in the ass.

Taehyun finally lost his patience and decided to hell with the consequences, if Yeonjun rejected him so be it, he will be heartbroken but he will not die. I hope so He sent a little prayer before he looked up.

" Yeonjun-Hyung . . .” _Touch me_

Yeonjun upon hearing the raw urgency and the pleading look in Taehyun eyes he dropped the act, wrapped a strong hand around Taehyun small and delicate nape and roughly pulled him up.

Lips touching finally, Yeonjun devoured the plump lips and kissed with all his might. Taehyun's large eyes widened upon the unexpected treatment then soon his body let go of his last hesitation and he let the older lead him, his mouth instantly knew what to do and he opened up for Yeonjun to deepen the kiss. Moaning out loud, Taehyung felt his breathing changed, his heart singing, his bones melting and his body hugging Yeonjun's body because in no condition he would hold his own weight.

Yeonjun groaned, his pleasure evident and palpable, he has dreamt night after night about kissing those enticing lips and explore the hot carven, but nothing had prepared him to this.

Reality was so much better than his wet dreams, and he found himself tilting Taehyun head to kiss him from a different angle. His tongue clashed Taehyun's and both battled sweetly against each other. Taehyun was damn responsive, it was fucking sexy and addictive.

Grinding his hips strongly against Taehyun's, Yeonjun wanted to make sure his message of what he was planning to do later was obvious, he was not bullshitting what he was feeling down there, and Taehyun rewarded him by another sensual moan and two small hands gripping his. Thrusting his tongue down the younger throat, Yeonjun sucked and waved his tongue back and forth, Taehyun was submissive enough to let him do what he wanted and more, and once their air supply was drained, Yeonjun broke the kiss but kept the lips attached by a string of saliva.

Opening his eyes, Taehyun gazed at the dark orbs that were focally concentrated on his, panting and trembling, he was acutely aware of his naked state but Yeonjun's possessive arms around him made his intention clear. Taehyun wasn't worried about that, he was worried about later on, how will he pleasure his Hyung? He sure played with himself before, but never once he engaged with another soul, he read about the machinery of sex between men, but no way he was capable of doing anything he has saw on the internet.

Yeonjun watched closely the sea of expressions that crossed over Taehyun's cute and flushed face, he couldn't help but peck the sweaty forehead, then helped Taehyun to lay fully on his back on the bed. Taehyun's eyes went impossibly large on his face, a look of panic rose on his face.

"Hyung. . . What are . . . "

"Shh . . . Relax," Yeonjun straddled the younger and took a minute to appreciate the beauty that was laying underneath him. Taehyun's brown strands were displayed messily on the pillow, his face damped and glowing, his bruised and swollen lips were parted and showing a brief glimpse of pink tongue, his slim figure looked so fragile yet so alluring, Yeonjun fought whether to protect it or devour it. "You trust me?" He asked while looking directly in the sparkly eyes.

Taehyun bit his lip, he did, he really did trust Yeonjun, but this is his ass and from what he read, it will hurt, but then for his cherry to be popped by none other than the legendary Choi Yeonjun, he would be a true moron to refuse, right?

Yeonjun leaned down, put his hands on each side of Taehyun's face. " I love you, I would never hurt you." He brushed his lips lightly and pecked the soft lips.

Taehyun gasped, he didn't expect that, to his shock his vision blurred and his eyes stung with tears, his arms flew around Yeonjun's broad shoulders and hugged him, he could feel Yeonjun smiling against his neck.

"You liked that?" Yeonjun asked in a hushed tone, mouth ghosting over his sensitive skin. Taehyun nodded, not able to talk, God, his crush loved him!

Loved. Him!

And no other, Taehyun felt bubbles of happiness bursted all over them, a delicious current coursed his body, whether it was pure lust or pleasure or impatient desire to be filled, Taehyun decided to give his body to Yeonjun. It felt so right to be in this position, to be kissed and teased and touched by those large and warm hands, it felt damn right for those lips to claim him and those shining eyes to hypnotize him.

Taehyun wanted to be monopolized by Yeonjun, he wanted to feel this sense of belonging and loved by Yeonjun only.

"Hey, now why the tears?" Yeonjun brushed away couple of pearly droplets with his thumb.

"I don't know, I just . . . " Taehyung sighed, tried to compose himself and stop acting like a girl.

Licking his lips he raised his head a little and kissed Yeonjun, who looked shocked because he initiated the kiss. Smiling, " I love you too, please make me yours."

Yeonjun overcame his shock quickly and his look changed into a stalking predatory once again.

"Gonna hold you responsible for this confession you know."

Taehyun's excitement and anticipation reached the peek, he giggled but nodded his head. Oh, yeah, he can't wait!

Yeonjun leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head then threw it away on the floor. Taehyun squirmed, his cock filling quickly, damn his Hyung has filled rather nicely the last couple of months, and the view was mouth watering, his mouth itched to go up and lick him all over like a candy.

Yeonjun winked and his devilish grin told him he knew exactly what's happening inside his head, Taehyun couldn't help really, a gorgeous male sitting on him, exposing all those ripped muscles for him only, he would be mad if he didn't touch.

Yeonjun's smirk widened, Taehyun was eating him with his eyes, and he liked that, he liked seeing the awe and lust all over the younger face, "You are allowed to touch me you know."

"I want to touch Hyung."

Fuck, that was hot Yeonjun pulled Taehyun to him, moving his weight a bit to sit over Taehyun's lap. " Then don't fucking make me wait."

Taehyun complied, his hands came traveling the smooth expanse of Yeonjun's skin, moving over every curve, every up and every down the man's chest and abs, Taehyun was going crazy with how hard the texture was, how firm and solid and mind blowing hot Yeonjun's silken skin was against the palm of his hands. He racked his non-existence nails making sure to scrap the stiff nipples, which made Yeonjun groaned out loud and crashed their mouths

together.

This time Taehyun was more prepared, he kissed Yeonjun as hard as the other was kissing him, all the while their hands roamed each other torso.

Mapping, caressing, exploring and looking for their highly ticklish spots and erogenous zones.

Yeonjun found out that Taehyun was highly sensitive, touching his hipbone was a great indicator because his whole body jerked, his cock jumped against his groin, then Yeonjun experimented on his nipple, he trapped the small nub between his forefinger and thumb and gave a light

squeeze then pulled at it.

"Ahhhhhh . . . "Taehyun broke the kiss, arched his back, his fingers dug mercilessly into Yeonjun's shoulders.

"Wow." Yeonjun whispered, " That was fucking hot."

"Don't do that!" Taehyun pouted, but Yeonjun ignored him and went back to tease his nipples. "No... Hnn . . . Hyung, I'll Come . . ." 

Yeonjun looked down and was awed by how hard his new lover was. Taehyun was straining against his stomach, the head of his cock beautifully swollen and leaking. "Shit." Feeling his own member was throbbing from the sight, Yeonjun scrambled to his feet and worked on his pants, he jerkily removed the offending piece of fabric and toed off the jeans along with his boxers then returned to the bed.

Taehyun found his gaze glued to Yeonjun's body, he took in everything Yeonjun was offering, and he found himself wanting more. He was shocked at how wanton he was, but he figured Yeonjun has that effect on him, he was becoming lewd and lustful, but right now he couldn't think of his moral standards.

What happened next, Taehyun would never forget it. One second he was admiring the handsome hunky boy in front of him, and the next second the said hunky boy leapt at him, and sank down with mouth kissing the tip of his cockhead.

Yeonjun's resistance has run thin when Taehyun was half sitting, half laying on the bed, legs splayed out exposing his most private area, and his whole aura was giving him the come-hither-gesture, then his beckoning cock was sticking out and begged to be taste, so Yeonjun did according to his instincts.

He went down and stole a taste, and what a taste it was! The lavender scent was strong and Yeonjun knew he was hooked. Darting his tongue he licked a long path down the throbbing shaft then took one testicle in his mouth and sucked on it.

Taehyun threw his head back, back bowing in a perfect arch, he only has the headboard to anchor himself, otherwise Yeonjun's doing was going to blow him out of this world. He has no an inkling whatsoever about what would it be if someone gave him a blow job, but not only that, for Yeonjun to kneel down and suck him off, Taehyun knew he wouldn't last long, his orgasm was knocking miles ago already. Clutching on the headboard, his hips thrust up, Yeonjun welcomed more of his length inside his mouth and was doing wonders with his tongue and teeth.

Yeonjun licked the tasty flavor, his tongue lapping the underside of Taehyun cock, then reached up licking the leaking slit, he noticed more pre-cum was escaping and from Taehyun wriggling and restless movements he knew the younger was close, so he sucked harder, his left hand came and stroked Taehyun balls and the skin beneath it.

Apparently it was too much for Taehyun, he tried to voice a warning, something to alert Yeonjun that he was coming, but his body has gone rigid and his orgasm shot before he could work out his voice.

Yeonjun was more than happy to milk every last drop and even then he kept his mouth wrapped tightly around the soft length, the taste was addictive and he knew he developed a fetish already. Taehyun continuous thrashing made it all the better for him.

"Yeonjun hyung. . . " Taehyun felt like fainting, his body has gone completely boneless, his hands were limply residing besides him, head one the pillow with million stars dancing in from of him. He has never climaxed so forcefully before, he thought he would never be satisfied with a righty or a lefty from now on. God, that was the best orgasm in his life.

Yeonjun finally let go of him, he hovered over him and smiled down at him, Taehyun gave him a weak smile, he couldn't function properly yet. Yeonjun wasn't bothered by his lack of response at the moment because he lowered his head and started kissing him, Taehyun blushed when he tasted himself.

After a while, Yeonjun broke the kiss. " You look very . . . " Putting on a thoughtful expression, "Enchanting. My turn now. "

Taehyun's heart raced. Finally!

"So, How do you want me to do it?" Yeonjun asked after heavy silence, he was watching the glazed orbs of Taehyun's eyes, who was obviously struggling to go back to reality, still dazzled from his orgasm.

"Ha?" Taehyun's heart was supposed to calm down, but he felt it beating harder than ever, his skin tingled and the hair perked up at every pore in his small body, Yeonjun's words and his voice seemed far away, only his moving mouth was close, his flaming gaze and the dark lustful expression that was few inches away from his face. It all made it impossible for his mushed brain to comprehend anything beyond how hot Yeonjun was, or how hot his body was from their suffocating proximity.

Yeonjun couldn't help but smile. Wicked and devilish grin broke on his face while observing Taehyun's lost and dazed face, the full plush of his lips parted slightly showing hints of teeth and tongue, his flushed cheeks glistened with cooling sweats under the dim light, his hair was beautiful in its messy, disheveled way over the pillow with small fringes all over his forehead and around his neck. The small nape caught Yeonjun's attention with the blush traveling as far as the originally pale chest, his tongue darted and licked over his lip but in fact he wanted to go down and map that delicious chest and the flat tummy all over again. Just remembering how enticing the act was, and how responsive Taehyun was were enough to fill his cock.

Taehyun's mind cleared enough to recognize the big bulge rubbing against his thigh. A small strangled whimper escaped his mouth before he could stop it, God, he couldn't believe how lewd he has become in the past few hours, he felt embarrassed by his body reaction. Afraid Yeonjun will think of him as an easy person, Taehyun scold his expression, but when Yeonjun cupped the side of his face with his warm and large hand, Taehyun leaned further into the touch and rubbed himself like a kitten.

"Taehyun." Yeonjun whispered thickly. His voice rougher and charged with undeniable heat.

Taehyun shivered, he felt the word cascading all over his body, engulfing him in a fuzzy bubble. His body squirmed and moved restlessly under Yeonjun.

"Taehyun, look at me."

Taehyun found himself compelled to do whatever Yeonjun was asking him to do. Although before tonight Taehyun was always rebellious and could get what he wanted from his Hyung‘s with cute acts, but now when no one was there except him and Yeonjun, with no barrier whatsoever, Taehyun felt strangely obedient, he wanted to do anything to please the other.

Opening his eyes, he was instantly pulled into those darks blackish orbs, that managed to hypnotize him. So much heat, so much desire and an overwhelming passion were filling Yeonjun's fierce gaze. Taehyun barely contained a moan, trapping his luscious lower lip between white teeth he waited.

"Baby, you want this?" Yeonjun asked, although he couldn't wait and his control was on the verge of breaking, but he would never intentionally hurt Taehyun, nor scare him for that matter.

Taehyun couldn't find his voice, but if Yeonjun stopped he might die! Okay, so he was being a bit drama queen about it, but Yeonjun simply can't stop. So to convey his feelings without using words, Taehyun pushed up on his elbows, albeit shaky but he managed to close the distance he wanted, and his mouth brushed against Yeonjun. Yeonjun, the angel, figured out what he wanted and kissed him hard. Taehyun sighed, enjoyed the way his lips pressed against Yeonjun's, then after few minutes he got greedy, or was that Yeonjun? He couldn't bother to know who, he opened his mouth and got more daring, biting on Yeonjun's lip, eliciting the most musical groan out of him, Taehyun chuckled, pleased that he could affect his Hyung like that.

Yeonjun retaliated within seconds, nipping the bruised lip, he pulled with his teeth a bit harder, getting a full access to the addictive haven. His tongue pushed through and rubbed in a playful dance with Taehyun's tongue, which battled him gracefully in a breath-taking, provocative way.

Taehyun wrapped his hands around Yeonjun's neck, his body pressing hard against Yeonjun, imprinting himself, while his mouth enjoyed kissing the older boy until his lungs burned and his eyes teared.

The sizzling stir in his nether region grew as well, making his whole body writhe and wriggle, demanding an immediate attention.

Taehyun couldn't for the life of him look up and meet Yeonjun's eyes, he was dying of embarrassment and Yeonjun was abusing that to the fullest. The bastard. But still he couldn't control his body from reacting to the tinniest thing. As if Yeonjun put a spell on him and now he was a slave to the pleasure.

Crave and shyness clashed like a storm and tornado inside his head, but then Yeonjun bit on his earlobe and licked behind his overly sensitive ear, and desire won. Taehyun moaned very loud, his voice husky and alien to his ears, Yeonjun scrapped the skin there then moved his mouth and blew a hot breath and Taehyun felt a merciless electricity zapping his whole body.

"AHHHH... Yeonjun- Hnnnn-... Please ..."

"Please what?" Yeonjun was beyond ecstatic to see Taehyun undone and blind with pleasure. He licked a wet path all the way down Taehyun's neck until he reached the junction and bit hard.

Taehyun arched against him, his whole body jerking in response and his hands dug deep in the meat of his back, and Yeonjun was more than joyed to repeat the experiment.

Fuck me now, Taehyun is gonna be the death of me Yeonjun growled out his hunger to devour Taehyun, tongue and teeth working their way on different places, first, they explored the delicate neck until Yeonjun was satisfied with Taehyun's cries then he went further down and mapped the bony chest until he blindly found a stiff pebble and tugged at it with his teeth. Taehyun's mind was fried, zoned out and broken down into tiny pieces. Once Yeonjun closed his devilish teeth on his nipple, Taehyun was a goner. His chest pushed up, offering more to Yeonjun who offered no mercy over his pleading cries and desperate moans, he couldn't do anything except holding tight onto Yeonjun, otherwise his whole body was not his anymore, it was all handed to Yeonjun to do with as he pleased, and apparently he was enjoying it too much.

Yeonjun suckled some more then left the now very red and beautifully swollen nub, memorising his brilliant work and engraving the image deep in his brain, Yeonjun moved up and again pecked the opened mouth. "Taehyun, I need you to listen to me."

Taehyun frowned, why was Yeonjun torturing him so much? But knowing Yeonjun, he wouldn't do anything until Taehyun complies, so Taehyun forced his heavy eyelids to open, although they resisted for few seconds.

Yeonjun's ego shot up to the sky with Taehyun's looking at him with a thoroughly fucked expression. The fact that he implanted that expression in the first place, Yeonjun felt a sinful and dangerous pride swelling his chest. "You trust me?" Still he wanted a verbal confirmation.

Taehyun's brows furrowed deeper, looking at him as if he spoke different language then his expression lightened as if he finally understood. "hyung, I want you to fuck me."

Yeonjun's eyes went large on his face, his body froze for a while. Breathe Choi Yeonjun. Fucking breathe! You can't hurt Taehyun. Yeonjun chanted the words in his brain over and over, forcing his body to calm down, while all his cock wanted was to push all the way inside Taehyun tight hole and fuck him senseless.

Leaning his damped with perspiration forehead against Taehyun's, Yeonjun took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of Taehyun combined with their heavy sex filled fragrance that penetrated deep into his brain. "Ahh, you littler asshole. " Yeonjun grunted, his legs moving to shift the thick length of his cock and relief some permanent ache. " You can't say something like that and expect me to be calm. Shit ."

Taehyun grinned. Finally, the table was turned.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard and deep, you wont be sitting for a week." Yeonjun said with voice laced with hot promises and smoldered with a frightening lust.

Taehyun gulped. Maybe he didn't win just yet, but either way he wanted so bad Yeonjun to be inside him, his ass contracted and shivered in anticipation.

"Do it." He found himself saying before thinking, Taehyun would die any other day if he said something like that, but right now, and he blamed it on Yeonjun, he didn't really care. He. was. 

Yeonjun's patience finally snapped, he planted a rough kiss on Taehyun's mouth then flipped the light body over, holding Taehyun's hands over his head in on strong grip, his other hand roamed the slim figure, palming the elegantly arched spine then reached down and cupped the small globe and gave a quick squeeze. Taehyun gasped, arched his back, but couldn't move much.

Taehyun's heart thundered in his chest, his ass was being grouped and squeezed and fondled with, while he laid helpless, well, he was squirming with frizzling sensations, but still he couldn't see Yeonjun's face, which frightened him for a while, but he couldn't voice out his fear because his mouth was busy moaning and groaning.

Damn his Hyung. Yeonjun was so skilful it was a crime! No one can be that good!

Yeonjun's hand slid down the smooth skin and rested on the pale thigh, pushing it apart. " You better not move your hands when I take my hand off." Yeonjun warned before lifting his hand, Taehyun gripped the headboard over him and Yeonjun smirked.

Good boy.

Now, hands free, Yeonjun touched Taehyun everywhere. Explored and caressed and squeezed whenever he pleased. The tangible, alluring responses were seductive in a satanic way, Yeonjun felt more eager to bury himself deep with each passing second. It was almost abnormal with him getting obsessed like that.

Leaving Taehyun for a second, Yeonjun stretched his arm to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle that was ready there.

Taehyun trembled, he knew this was coming but he couldn't help became scared.

Yeonjun flickered the cap opened and squirted an ample on his hand before closing the cap and throwing the bottle. "Push up on your knees babe."

Taehyun did, on unstable limbs he pushed his body so his ass was hanging up in the air. As embarrassing as the position was, he had read about it being the best position for a first timer.

His head spun with the revelation that he will be losing his virginity tonight. The notion of doing something so explicit with Yeonjun was out of proportion to the point it pacified his fear and his body relaxed.

Yeonjun noticed the tension easing bit by bit from Taehyun body so he quickly brought his coated fingers to the crack of Taehyun ass and spread the two cheeks apart. The clear gel melted instantly in his hand, dribbled down the smooth skin, Taehyun was almost hairless there and Yeonjun wanted nothing more than to go down and lick him. Next time, he promised to indulge himself next time and do more than licking. His cock perked up with the idea, the tightening of his stomach was reaching a threshold, but he forced his brain to focus on prepping his lover.

"Breathe for me and relax." Yeonjun said soothingly when his fingers pressed around the exposed hole and Taehyun's muscles tensed underneath his touch.

Taehyun tried to do as Yeonjun said, but his body was to tense, his grip around the headboard tightened, he was sure he will see marks on the wood the next morning.

Yeonjun circled around the tight ring of muscles few times with his forefinger and middle finger, while his thumb massaged the skin of Taehyun's perineum. Repeating the move few times until Taehyun relaxed against his fingers, then Yeonjun pushed slowly his index, the muscles tightened around his digit but he managed to bury it to the knuckle. All he was thinking was ‘Fuck, one finger and he is sucking me SO hard!’

Taehyun bit the pillow underneath him, the feeling was more weird than painful. He was never touched in that area so he still couldn't decide whether to like it or to hate it. But he knew this was not the end, so he held his breath waiting for more.

Yeonjun had to take another calming breath, because his cock was driving him nuts, and Taehyun's heavenly tight hole was driving him nuts, and the scene was fucking mind blowing on itself. He reminded himself to wait and be patient.

Pulling his finger out, Yeonjun worked on making Taehyun get used to something being inside him, he pushed back in then pulled out. Slow and steady at first, then he picked his pace.

Taehyun relaxed more so Yeonjun pulled his finger, but when he pushed again he added another lubed finger.

Taehyun gasped. Feeling his ass being filled, but still the pain didn't come, but it wasn't a feeling to get excited about.

Yeonjun worked his two fingers, but this time he quickened his pace, prodding and scissoring them in an attempt to find that spot that will stir Taehyun's passion to life.

Taehyun was slowly getting used to the sensation of being invaded when something weird coursed his body. He stilled, Yeonjun moved his fingers, and he felt it again.

Stronger.

Not a painful burn, but more a pleasant one. Then Yeonjun moved again, Taehyun could feel the fingertips pressing against something, and his whole body jumped in shock and bewildered.

"Ahhh... Yeonjun-Hyung... Wha- Oh, God..."

Yeonjun smirked, finally! He was sweating madly from holding himself, he pulled his fingers out then pushed roughly in. Dead on the spot. Taehyun moaned louder, pushed his ass back and worked with him. 

Taehyun thought something was wrong, he was supposed to feel pain and hate the sensation, he read about that bit, but obviously he looked in the wrong blog! Ha! Because what the hell was THAT! God, the feeling was amazing.

Titillating.

"Hyung... Weird.... I feel... " He tried to voice out his dilemma, but Yeonjun was not listening, he was finger fucking him hard and precise, sending courses of pleasure up his spine and down the core of his ass until he was forgetting his own name.

Yeonjun felt the continuous tremors that vibrated through Taehyun's warm skin, so he increased the number of digits, he knew his cock was too big for Taehyun and no matter how close he was he wanted the experience to be as pleasurable as possible for both of them, otherwise there was no point.

Few minutes passed, Taehyun was panting and thrashing more strongly while Yeonjun was easily thrusting in three fingers deep to the knuckles.

"Yeonjun -hyung, I'm ready- Ahh- Please... I want your... Hnnnn...." Taehyun's ass was pushing back on his lover's fingers, wanting to feel more. Yeonjun's wicked fingers were reaching and unfolding some amazing sensations but it wasn't enough. The prickles against his sensitized glands were pushing his orgasm near the edge but holding back at the last minute, it was driving him crazy, his cock was pressing hard once again against his sleek tummy, while his balls tightened against his body in a familiar manner.

"You want what?" Yeonjun wanted to hear it out loud, wanted to break Taehyun's preservation and shred every wall between them to pieces until nothing stands between except their bare souls.

Fingers digging deeper, scrapping the tender muscles where it felt the most, he looked down and saw Taehyun's face was covered in sweat and a dark crimson falling like a veil on his cute rounded face.

Taehyun pushed back, seeking more, he felt his nostrils flaring when Yeonjun pulled his fingers a bit out. He knew it was a losing battle to hold out on Yeonjun's demand, but somehow being teased was turning him on more than ever, making him hot and bothered in all the right places. (Who knew he was a masochist! God, Yeonjun had really messed up with his brains, but he decided to worry about that later).

"I WANT YOUR BIG PRICK INSIDE ME NOW!" Taehyun felt like escaping to the furthest pole on earth, or be swallowed by some deep shithole where he can't be found, but he was going crazy with orgasm peaking at the top but not exploding. The tension was going to break him.

Yeonjun held his chuckle at bay, he wondered briefly if he actually laughed out loud Taehyun would jump him and scratch his face. Okay, imagining that was not good because he really wanted to laugh, but knew enough was enough, otherwise his own cock will spilt in two halves, God forbids! He shivered at the absurd notion. Pulling his fingers out, Yeonjun reached for the bottle at the edge of the bed and squeezed another ample before throwing it again.

Slicking his whole length, Yeonjun stroked his throbbing cock few times then circled his base to hold his orgasm. "Okay, I need you to relax and push slowly with me."

Taehyun nodded feebly, he didn't care, he just wanted something to poke him to the edge and let him fall. Yeonjun gripped one side of Taehyun's waist while he positioned the engorged head of his cock against the stretched hole, pressing the leaking head few times, Yeonjun finally pushed the swell of his cock pass the first ring of muscles.

Taehyun felt his ass spasm, now he felt the burning sensation along with a twinging pain. He faintly heard a ' pop ' sound when the head was all in. Yeonjun stilled, both hands gripping hardly on his hips, Taehyun felt the marks already forming there, but he was glad his lover was giving him time.

The sensation was different than Yeonjun's fingers, more intense and more chilling. His hackles rose and the burning spot at the base of his spine increased, yet Taehyun wanted to feel more.

Yeonjun thought he will break for sure when Taehyun finally cued him to move, he pushed a little more, Taehyun's ass was exactly as he envisioned it to be. Tight as hell! Hot and fucking amazing. Sucking him even deeper than he intended. Yeonjun felt his sweats sliding down his back and chest, few drops fell on Taehyun's arched back and joined the pool there.

Slowly, inch by inch, Yeonjun pushed his length in, feeling tight, untouched muscles shaping him for the first time, learning his thickness and length, his blood seared hotter and faster in his veins, leaving little to none in his brain, his balls swelled and tightened, burning feverishly against his skin.

When Yeonjun was buried to the hilt he stilled.

Taehyun felt the breath knocked out of him, his body convulsed and repelled the idea of something so big, so hot to be trapped inside of him. His ass felt like a piece of meat being put on a fire. Yeonjun was huge inside of him, his inner walls clamped hard on the throbbing length, he felt the thick veins against his walls, pulsating and pumping.

The sensations were nothing like he had ever felt before. One instant he wanted Yeonjun out of him, while the other second he felt like being filled by Yeonjun was definitely worth the trouble and he wanted that piece of meat to stay buried deep.

Yeonjun massaged Taehyun's ass, caressed his back and nape then went back and rubbed down his thighs, feeling them quivering. He held still, although it was a torture. A-Fucked-Up-Mission-Impossible, but he knew it was hard on Taehyun too, so tried not to move much.

Taehyun was near tears when Yeonjun moved ever too faintly and pressed against his prostate. His body jolted, then relaxed, then moved against Yeonjun.

Yeonjun grunted, a low growl leaving his mouth when Taehyun finally moved. He steadied Taehyun and started moving.

Slowly Yeonjun pulled the length of his shaft all the way out then thrust in in the same pace, biting hard on his lip he nearly drew blood. "Taehyun, fuck, so tight! Relax!"

Taehyun's hoarse cry told him to fuck off, Yeonjun almost smiled. Almost. He pulled out again and thrust in a bit harder. Taehyun wanted to hate the feeling, but the burning sizzles turned into a pleasurable inferno.

The moment Yeonjun pulled out, his ass would feel empty, which was strange and peculiar seeing how much he struggled, and still struggling, to get used to the enormous pole being lodged inside him. Yeonjun took few minutes, asserting that Taehyun was ready for some upgrade, then he pulled his cock out and pushed in in one rough movement.

"AHHH..." Taehyun's startled cry was muffled in the pillow, but Yeonjun didn't stop there, he sneaked his hand around his waist and took a hold of his neglected member and started pumping it.

Yeonjun was pleased by Taehyun's cries of pleasure with each thrust and each stroke, he tried his best to match the rhythm and sync his movements, but maneuvering the whole thing was difficult, especially with Taehyun doing nothing except writhing and tightening his ass heavenly around his cock. He wasn't complaining though. Yeonjun was developing a multiple fetish syndrome already. Getting hooked on Taehyun's feels around his cock, and his small body moving against him, and the sight of his naked figure splayed out in a fascinating manner, Yeonjun was definitely not complaining.

"Yeonjun.... Close... " Taehyun's cried out, his cock being squished and pumped by Yeonjun's hand was a dream coming true, and hell if that alone didn't bring him to a climax. Yeonjun teased his slit, spreading his pre-cum over his thickening head, then moved down and teased the underside of his cock, a weak spot for him that quickly built his orgasm to the notch. Being stimulated from two sides was too much, and Yeonjun pulled his cock, then thrust hard, and that was it for Taehyun to shudder, jerk, release his seeds all over Yeonjun's hand then collapse breathlessly on the bed mattress.

Yeonjun's thrusts increased, he knew he might be hurting Taehyun but he couldn't stop, it was too much, too fucking much, and with Taehyun contracting around him, Yeonjun's body tensed and his orgasm shot out of him. Surprising him. He arched his back, head thrown to the back, Yeonjun let his orgasm wash all over him.

When the last ripple passed down his back, Yeonjun collapsed over Taehyun, panting hard.

Taehyun said nothing, not even bothered with Yeonjun's heavy weight on him, he felt boneless to the core. Ass deliciously sore.

"Fucking amazing." Yeonjun. Throaty chuckle followed.

Taehyun smiled, he could see Yeonjun's grin glowing his face but couldn't move yet. Yeonjun rolled over and brought Taehyun with him. Taehyun snuggled his head over Yeonjun's chest, not caring about how sweaty it was because to be honest he was dirty from head to toe himself and he didn't find that disgusting. Smiling he imagined how their member's reaction will be. But he didn't want to ruin the moment so he directed his brain back to Yeonjun.

"You okay?" Yeonjun asked, fingers threading through the silken glossy strands of Taehyun's hair.

Taehyun nodded, he turned his head so he can kiss Yeonjun's strong chest then turned back to snuggle him. Yeonjun's arm was protectively wrapped around him, legs holding him, Taehyun felt safe and warm and adored. He couldn't ask for more at the moment.

"I -" Yeonjun was stopped by sharp knocks on the door.

"Ya! Why is this door locked!" Beomgyu's voice came loud from the other side.

Taehyun froze. Shit! He looked up at Yeonjun, panic rising inside his head.

"Shit indeed." Yeonjun rolled his eyes, obviously not feeling the same fear Taehyun was feeling, "Why does he have to ruin the moment?" He grumbled, and Taehyun gaped at him, as if he grew another head.

"You lost your mind? Beomgyu hyung will kill you if he heard that!" Taehyun hissed, not daring to rise his voice.

Yeonjun smiled, warm and fuzzy and just so sinful that Taehyun pouted in return. "Relax, he will go if we ignored him."

Taehyun opened his mouth to argue, but another knock cut him, he looked between the door and Yeonjun who was uncharacteristically laid back.

"You okay?" Yeonjun asked, fingers threading through the silken glossy strands of Taehyun's hair. Taehyun nodded, he turned his head so he can kiss Yeonjun's strong chest then turned back to snuggle him. Yeonjun's arm was protectively wrapped around him, legs holding him, Taehyun felt safe and warm and adored. He couldn't ask for more at the moment.

Yeonjun put his forefinger on his lip, telling Taehyun to be silent.

"Beomgyu leave them, Yeonjun said not to disturb them tonight" Soobin voiced was heard a moment later.

Taehyun gasped, blushing to the root, he looked back at Yeonjun with indignation. "What the hell! You told them!"

Yeonjun chuckled, shrugged then cupped his nape and brought their mouths together, kissing the pout softly. " How about some sleep then we can fight?"

"How am I suppose to act around them tomorrow?!! God, Beomgyu hyung will shower me with questions!" Taehyun glared at Yeonjun who was grinning like a fool.

"It's not like they wont notice you limping." Yeonjun said cheekily, he quickly grabbed Taehyun arm when the younger tried to hit him. Flipping them over, Yeonjun went back on top, he pushed his knee between them and held Taehyun's hands in each hand.

Taehyun glared, physically he was weaker and he knew that, but he has nothing to lose.

"Relax babe, now they know whose property your are."

"I'm no one's property." Taehyung retorted. His heart skittering with Yeonjun's flaming gaze boring into his, damn his body for reacting so strongly even though he was pissed off.

"Theoretically, maybe, but no one is going to touch you now." Yeonjun answered. Easing his hold on Taehyun's hands.

Taehyun felt happy hearing that, but he kept sulking just because Yeonjun loved his lips like that.

Yeonjun didn't disappoint, he lowered his head and caught his lips, kissing him slowly at first then deepened the kiss until it became messy and suffocating for them to breathe.

Yeonjun broke the kiss and rearranged them so he was spooning Taehyun with the younger back glued to his chest. Taehyun's body fitted perfectly against Yeonjun's.

"Sleep, I might wake you up later on, I'm not satisfied yet." Yeonjun whispered against his hair, and Taehyun felt content hearing that.

This fall was going to be so warm, so hot. Taehyun's jubilation couldn't reach any higher than now, he felt his eyelids closing slowly, with Yeonjun's arm around him and his large body surrounding him, his heart was delighted and sated. Taehyun slept with a wide smile on his face knowing that when he wakes up, Yeonjun's face will be the first thing to greet him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my first smut ever pls leave any comment;;

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any reply I’m new to this kind of sfuff:)


End file.
